<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Why it has to be by 45corleone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25368247">Why it has to be</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/45corleone/pseuds/45corleone'>45corleone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bwen group</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:41:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25368247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/45corleone/pseuds/45corleone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU The reason why Gwen Tennyson started a relationship with Kevin Levin</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bwen - Relationship, Gwevin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Watchers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer I do not own Ben 10 or any of its characthers and I wish to thank for the works of other authors wich inspired my work and I may use some of your inspiring characthers, so thanks and apologies to csgt, Byte-horder, car45, Nate-Mihael, Hero shepperd and many more.</p><p>Chapter 1<br/>The Watchers</p><p> </p><p>In a place beyond time and space from where you can acces any universe and timeline, where travelers go to observe and make a map for their travels there is a cloaked figure, a hood covering most of his face, enough not to recognize him but enough to allow to see he is human, his hands also visible confirming this, his chin only partially visible but shows a brown beard with gray; he is lost in concentration when another figure apears, a human with a white lab coat, the first watchers greets him and says.</p><p>-----------Time traveler welcome! Have you determined the precise moment?</p><p>-----------Hello! I have, the moment with wich we will have the better odds of success and it it the timeline that will prevent the destruction of the other timelines. And what about you? Have you found a device that will limit the damage of the corrupted timeline?</p><p>-----------Yes, I have found such a device, the problem is there are only a handfull of beings that can operate it without destroying themselves, of course for the work that needs to be done it may not be a problem if it does that.</p><p>-----------We knew that it would have to be that way, we did not find a way to undo what will be done.</p><p>-----------I wish we could.</p><p>-----------I know, but we must do it, to save the other universes and timelines.</p><p>-----------So we will begin now?</p><p>-----------Yes, but not by gathering the others but by going to the timeline and colecting them from the time their first summer trip ended, and start sugesting them.</p><p>-----------It is a dirty way to make them do what must be done, there must be a way...</p><p>-----------There isn´t, you know full well that they are only 10 years old, and despite how much they matured during this trip, they are still kids, besides the sugestion that is going to be used will only be a minor one and mostly enhance their natural compassion and forgeviness so they will acept him when the time comes.</p><p>-----------I understand, but still....</p><p>-----------It must be done.</p><p>-----------All right, let´s do it.</p><p>A wave from the 2 watchers and a portal opens, they go throught it and return each one with a child in arms, a boy and a girl, the boy with unruly brown hair and the girl with bright orange hair.</p><p>-----------So traveler you chose a few hours before the end of their trip and when they are asleep.</p><p>-----------It will be easier to handle them and also easier to receive the sugestion, so if you make the honors</p><p>-----------Very well.</p><p>The hooded figure kneels before each child and touches each others heads while doing an incantation, finally geting up and turning towards the other man.</p><p>-----------Done! Let´s return them to their proper time and place.</p><p>Once more a portal is opened and again both carry each one a child and go through the portal and then returning.</p><p>-----------There old friend! Ben and Gwen are back on their timeline and did not know what was done, they will continue with their lives as they are suposed to do and grow up to be what they must be.</p><p>-----------Because they would or because we made them do it?</p><p>-----------You know full well that they will make a choice, of their own free will, and you know full well that the sugestion implanted will not change them too much, even without it, they will make the right choice.</p><p>-----------I know, but I still feel uneasy about it.</p><p>-----------You will see soon enough, come let´s see what is going on the future of that timeline, a window opens and we see earth sometime in the midle of the 21st century, a creature known as Maltruant with an object that is known as a chronal egg,---------------- I will go to the begining of time and remake the universe on my image!-----No you won´t------------Maltruant turns around at the sound of that voice---------------Who are you? You think you can stop me? You are not Ben 10,000....What are you?---Maltruant sees a humanoid figure that is nightmarish to look at, he looks like someone took pieces of every living being in the universe and united them like an ill fiting puzzle; the creature grabs Maltruant and his prize and says-----I am your executioner!----and with that he begins to absorb energy from both Maltruant and the egg.</p><p>The watchers look at the scene with worry until the man in the lab coat says-----------It has begun, we must move quickly.</p><p>And on earth the humanoid starts laughing and finally says:</p><p>Tennysons! Come out and play! It is me Kevin ElevenThousand!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The gathering</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The watchers assemble a group</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2</p><p>The gathering</p><p> </p><p>Disclaimer I do not own Ben 10 or any of its characthers, special thanks to other autors and someone I did not mention last chapter Bwenlightningwarrior.</p><p> </p><p>On the timestream the watchers observed the development on the timeline:</p><p>----------He has absorbed Maltruant and the time egg and has obtained their power.</p><p>The hooded figure agreed-----Yes and he is able to acces them without any effort, this is bad: it is like you predicted.</p><p>---------Now is not the time to congratulate, we must act: you have located the artifact,go get it, I will gather the persons we need to avert catastrophy, and make sure the timeline survives and proceeds as it must to avoid it.</p><p>And with that the hooded figure disapeared as did the man in the lab coat to do what they planned.</p><p>The hodded figure traveled through the multiverse with grim determination, already locating the timeline he needed to go and preparing to be as stealthy as posible, the being that had the device on his care was very powerful,he could easyli avoid him, but it was better not to let him know he was taking the device, he was very protective of it, it could destroy him after all and he knew of many who would relish a chance to destroy him, of course the traveler was not interested on that nor did he desire to help others in destroying the being, only on stoping the timeline he had witnessed.</p><p>On another timeline 2 teenagers were talking without a care in the world, it was on one of those rare ocassions that Ben Tennyson and Gwen Summers could relax, but not for long, in front of them a portal opened and a figure walked to them-----Profesor Paradox!----they said in unyson-----Benjamin! Gwendolyn! How good to see you!----said the man in the lab coat------------Is something wrong?-----Ben asked-------You usually only come when there is something amiss---------Look at you! Using big sentences-----teased Gwen, Ben grined and rolled his eyes---I do have an education you know------I know, you just haven't used it a lot---said Gwen with a mischivious grin------as much fun your banter is, I need to tell you something and to ask for your help--------------Of course! What is wrong Profesor?-------------There is a timeline where Kevin Levin not only has he absorbed all the aliens of the Omnitrix but also a chronian and a time egg-------A time egg? A chronian? A species that can manipulate time?------Yes!------And our counterparts can not take care of him?----No, they are going to be vanquished and after that he will absorb the timeline and its universe and go on to other timelines with their universes and absorb them, becoming more powerfull each time, and no other counterparts will be able to stop him-----So we stop him now and------You can not stop him by fighting him-----Then how?------You must work with other counterparts to prevent the timeline and to collapse the one which will only cause destruction of the others if it continues------------All right then! What do we have to do?-------------Come with me, I must gather more people from other timelines and then I will explain-------The couple went ot the portal and once they passed it, it closed.</p><p>Another timeline Ben 10K and Gwendolyn Tennyson are at home relaxing, Ben speaks--------------I don't know wich is harder fighting criminals or looking after Kenny specially when aunt Lilly is here-----------Gwendolyn answers--------------I could say the same but when aunt Sandra is here------------both of them stare at each other and then begin to laugh------They are a handfull aren't they? -------I know, sometimes I want to put Kenny in charge of them, he is more mature----------Well at least aunt Lilly doesn't want to kill me anymore----------------I knew your charm would work on her, and being grandmother to the world's cutest kid-----------I can't argue with that.</p><p>Then a portal opens and Profesor Paradox walks in----------Paradox! You have a lot of nerve coming back here! I took care of you before, I will again!-------------Calm down Gwendolyn! I learned my lesson, I was making an experiment to see a method to save a universe, I would have corrected the changes later------------Tell me why I shouldn't kick your ass along with my wife Paradox-------------Because both of you are needed to prevent the destruction of universes and their timelines; if we do not stop this the destruction will come here and you will not be able to stop it--------------Why should we believe you? You changed my reallity so i would be married to Kevin Levin, I was able to see through the deception, but it could as easily been something permanent.--------------Because Kevin is the menace that may cause the destruction of so many universes in the multiverse--------. Ben and Gwen look at each other----------------So your solution was to have him married to my wife instead of me? Sorry if I don't jump of joy at the prospect.-------------I understand Benjamin, but it is the best method to prevent Kevin from going into the dark path that endeangers all of existence, I know in this timeline you have stopped him, but that does not happen on all timelines, that is why I come to you.</p><p>Ben and Gwen look at each other with frows, finally relaxing and nodding-------------Very well, we will help you, but if this is a deception or trap, you will not be able to hide from us and our vengeance----------I'll call grandpa Max to look after Kenny, our mothers will be happy to help, this better be true Paradox, there is nothing my wife and I can not accomplish.</p><p>After the calls and grandpa Max arrived a portal opened and the trio vanished.</p><p>Similar scene on another timeline with an older Ben 10K and Gwendolyne a portal opens Ben sees the Profesor and says--------------Profesor Paradox! Long time no see! knowing you this is not a social visit,then again you never make social visits-----------Hello Benjamin! Gwendolyn! I need your help, the multiverse is at stake----------Are we the only ones that can help?------------No Gwendolyn, you are going to work with your counterparts of other universes in the multiverse------------I'll call grandpa and ask him to look after Kenny and Devlin and hope they don't get in too much trouble-----------a few minutes later a portal opens and 3 people travel to the timestream.</p><p>On another timeline 11 year olds Ben and Gwen are on a forest----------So Doofus have you learned more spells and have better control over them?-------------Ben rolls his eyes,smirks and says-------Of course dweeb you know I am awesome-------Gwen glares at him without any heat-------------So me translating and writing the spells and making the bracelet so you can control your mana has anything to do with it?--------Hhrrmmmpp! Fine! Yes you did help me........and I am trying to be a good sidekick---------I know you are and I do apreciate it-------Both Ben and Gwen look at each other, they start to blush and both of them look the other way---------So it's been a year since I found the Omnitrix and you started to practice magic,but now you don't know what's next? I knew what was next till the end of last year's vacation; but ever since we returned to school and in this year's vacation I never lived through it, so I am surprised as you------------Good! Now you won't be so tempted to tell me what to do-----------now it's Ben's turn to glare at her and grin. Then all of a suden a portal opens in front of them and a man walks towards them; both Ben and Gwen put themselves in a defensive position, Ben concentrating on creating mana constructs and Gwen with her hand on the omnitrix--------------Gwendolyn! Benjamin! Do not worry! I mean you no harm! Allow to present myself I am Profesor Paradox a time traveler, I have come to you to ask for your help to save the multiverse-------------------The multiverse? Like in comics? Cool!------------Gwen rolls her eyes----------you really believe comic books and him? Why should we? What if he is trying to lead us to a trap?---------------No Gwendolyn, I am a time traveler; why don't you turn into a galvan and ponder this?-----------Gwen frows at the words, but agrees with them, still she tells Ben-------------I will change into Gray Matter and analyse his statements, guard me please-----------Of course!-----------Gwen dials the watch and changes into her galvan form and begins to question Paradox, after some questions she goes quiet and meditates and finally speaks---------------I find your data correct and yes quantum mechanics supports the multiverse theory, but how can a earthman be able to travess the multiverse?----------------I was in an accident and was thrown into the timestream and learned how to move about-------------Why do you need us?-------------------Because in order to prevent the catastrophe I need you and your counterparts to help me do it; I will explain more once we are all reunited------------the omnitrix starts to beep and Gwen return to her human form----------I no longer uinderstand all the science you guys were talking, but Gray Matter agreed to help you, so I will; Ben if you do not wish to come...----------Are you kidding? Time travel? To see the multiverse? Besides what kind of a sidekick I would be if I let you go alone?--------------All right it´s settled then, let's tell grandpa...----------------No need! You will be back here almost inmediatly--------------the portal open and closes once more and leaves the spot alone.</p><p>Bellwood 15 year old Ben and Gwen Tennyson are on their grandfather's RV the Rustbucket----------------So is Kevin still giving you the cold shoulder?------------Yes, I had hoped that his desire to change was real, not just to be with me-----------------Hey I understand him, but I prefer it this way----------------Of course you do! In that aspect you and Kevin are alike! Thinking with your hormones---------Gwen was talking in a husky voice and leaning towards Ben-----------------And you didn't? You admited that he was hot!-----------I did not!------------Yes you did!-------------------Maybe I should look for another boyfriend who isn't ruled by his hormones!-----------------No way! I waited a long time to be with you to all of a sudden let you go! Besides you will never find a boyfriend who would not be ruled by his hormones, specially with someone as hot as you!--------------That is so sweet! In its own way--------------Thanks, we better keep an eye on Kevin, make sure he doesn't get into too much trouble, and makes big trouble for us---------------Agreed,and I wasn't thanking you----------------Yes you were-------------was not!---------------Suddenly a portal opens, both teens turn around and say in unyson-----------Profesor Paradox!------------Benjamin! Gwendolyn! So nice to see you! Sorry to barge in on you, but you are needed----------------What for?-------------To prevent the end of some universes-------------You can count on us!------------Thank you Gwendolyn Now come with me so you can meet yourselves------------and once more a portal opens and closes leaving empty places behind it.</p><p>The hooded figure was walking around a corridor on a ship somewhere, there were a lot of artifacts, but he knew that none of those artifacts would help him, so he ignored them, he thought to himself------------This is like a wherehouse--------------- He finally arrived to what he was looking for; he surveyed his surrondings and corrobareted he was alone, the owner was very sure no one would dare take anything from him, not surprising since he was power incarnate, nothing was impossible for him, he probably could destroy Kevin with a thought, or maybe not, anyway it would not be wise, the price would be to steep, the hooded one took the artifact and proceded to return to the point of reunion.</p><p>At the point of reunion Ben and Gwen were observing their counterparts, there were 2 couples of 10 year olds, 3 teenage couples, and the ones who got more attention were the Ben 10K and Gwendolyn couples, some looked more mature than others, but all looked calm, besides being counterparts they all had something else in common, each couple was talking among themselves about the other couples, and all looked towards the couple with Gwen 10 and Ben who apeared to be powerless but the other Gwens had felt his mana and were curious what was their story.</p><p>Finally Paradox apeared in front of them and called their attention------------------Thank you all for agreeing and coming to stop the destruction! I know that some of you do not trust me for some unfortunate decisions I made, but once you see why I did it you will understand why I did it; right now I am waiting for my associatte so we can begin to explain------------This better not be a delaying tactic Paradox! You will not like what we will do---------------Calm yourself Gwendolyn! My helper went for a crucial piece of equipment to help us stop Kevin---------------a portal opens and the hooded figure walks into the point of reunion at the side of Paradox---------------Did you get it?----------------Yes-----------Those who were able to see, noticed something that looked like a metal lyre, without strings------------Excellent! We have a chance now!--------------------All right Paradox! Like my wife said, stop stalling before we decide to take our frustation on you! I sincerily doubt Kevin is that dangerous!----------------But he is Benjamin! Despite your recent encounters he now has become extremely dangerous and powerful. Observe-----.</p><p>A window is formed and everybody finally sees Kevin Eleventhousand, he is destroying everything in his path, they manage to see a few plumbers before Kevin kills them with just a gesture--------------Is that Kevin? He didn't look as monstrous when he called himself Kevin 11K what happened to him? -----------------He manifested all of the omnitrix aliens at the same time, he was already psychotic, but with this the change became permanent and his grasp on reallity lost forever, and he absorbed a chronian wich was probably no big deal, but he absorbed a chronal egg wich in combination with the most powerful and smartest aliens made him unstoppable, he also has made the celestialsappiens bend to his will, soon he will destroy that universe and continue with another,and another, and so on-----------------How are we going to stop him?--------------------By eliminating this timeline and preventing from ever coming into being.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Author's notes.- Sorry for posting this chapter in diferent times but due to work I could not finish it on one seating,and due to an electrical malfunction I could not post sooner, I will try to post each chapter complete but Murphy's law. And I like to thank the people who have given kudos to this work.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The worst scenario</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The grouip see how lost Kevin is and how powerfull</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer I do not own Ben 10 or any of its characthers.</p><p> </p><p>Gwendolyn spoke------------He is a monster and must be stoped, but how do we change this and prevent it from ever happening?---------------We will have to move on 2 fronts: go to confront Kevin and the other to go to the specific moment when Kevin takes another path,-------------------Ben 10K said--------------That´s a pretty tall order Paradox and not very especific, as is why not eliminate Kevin in the past to prevent this?--------------the Hoodded figure spoke---------------because despite his crimes Kevin helped and saved many people, the world, the galaxy and the universe, to eliminate him will destroy the world, and that is precisily what we want to prevent----------15 year old Gwen----------------So he is necesarry for the survival of the planet----------and both that timeline´s Gwen and Ben-----------OK but why us? And why so many of us?------------------Profesor Paradox keeps his council for a few seconds and finally speaks--------------Confronting Kevin is straightforward, transport to the timeline and defeat him, but very dificult due to the power Kevin now has, but we have something to level the playing field, as for the second front........the best way to prevent Kevin to take the dark side is for him to be in a relationship with Gwen------------------Gwendolyn-----WHAT!!! You expect my counterpart to be in a relationship with that assasin? To overlook his crimes? To give up her family? I SHOULD THROW YOU ONCE MORE TO THE SOURCE WALL!!---------------Calm down Gwendolyn! I do not say this for pleasure, it is simply the best way to prevent what is transpiring on that timeline; be it for lust or real love, Kevin reforms to impress you and gets the will to do so from the love he has for you, otherwise he will simply continue being a criminal at first a petty one, but he will rise to be a dangerous one---------------Paradox why should we believe you? My wife and me have been victims to your manipulations, you say it is the only way, but it is probably not---------------------the hoodded figure speaks-----------------I understand your concerns, but he is telling the truth, what happened to you and your wife was an.....experiment to come up with the best method to do what is needed, we believe we know how, but you are the ones that must do it in order to be successfull-------------------15 year old Ben asks------------Who are you? We would feel more comfortable if we knew who you are-----------------I can not tell you...yet, I can assure you we are not deceiving you----------------.</p><p>The Bens and Gwens begin to talk among themselves, some confortable with the explanation, others unsure and some the most vocal untrusting of Profesor Paradox and wondering of the other person, but all agreed on the threath that was Kevin, so they decide on a consensus and turn towards Paradox.</p><p>--------All right Paradox say we believe you and go along with your scheme how would it go down? My wife and me don´t trust you so we want more details.</p><p>--------A reasonable request Benjamin, the ones that will go to confront Kevin will take with them an artifact that can cancel Kevin´s powers and that way defeat him, as for the others, we have determined the best moment to make the sugestion to Gwen and Ben to acept Kevin and thus prevent the timeline from happening, we will bring them here where the Gwendolyns and Ben will use their magic to implant the sugestion and let it go from there.</p><p>--------In other words a brainwashing spell! Very sneaky but I don´t feel comfortable of something like that happening to our counterparts, if this works why not just do this? It would destroy the timeline and that way lose the risk of happening.</p><p>--------Sadly if we only make the sugestion, we will only create an alternate timeline, Kevin will still go on the rampage and seek to destroy more timelines, he must be stoped before he destroys the timeline and then goes after others.</p><p>Once more the group discuss among themselves, this time less heated, but reaching quickly a decision.</p><p>-------Fine we´re in! But if we suspect you are doublecrossing us you will be sorry, and we want to know wich of us are the ones who are going to be brainwashed?</p><p>-------None of you, I haven´t brought the Gwen and Ben of the timeline, they must acept our plan in order to have success and the spell to work, so first the Gwendolyns and Ben must learn the spell in order to cast it, first on Gwendolyn and then on Benjamin and then return them to the exact timepoint to prevent the timeline from forming.</p><p>-------You will give us the spell? That is not the best way to earn our trust.</p><p>-------He is not giving you the spell, I am, and I can assure you it will not harm your counterparts, it is not blodd magic and here, you can exam it, you will see that the only way for this spell to work is for the people that will receive it, is for them to acept it, otherwise it will fail.</p><p>The magic wielders take the spell and exam it.</p><p>-------We all agree on something we do not fully understand this spell, but we can cast it, and yes the only way for it to work is for the people to acept it.</p><p>-------So we will not force them to do things they do not want to?</p><p>-------Without a doubt.</p><p>-------And how will we convince them?</p><p>-------By bringin them here and let them see their future, and what´s at stake.</p><p>-------What are we waiting for? We may need some time to convince our counterparts.</p><p>-------All right, I will leave that window and open a portal to the past of this particular timeline, we already determined that this is the best moment for this to work, I´ll be back shortly.</p><p>Bellwood 15 year old Gwen and Ben Tennyson are walking the streets at night--------------So you haven´t heard from grandpa Gwen? Where did he go to?----------I don´t know Ben, I wish you hadn´t put the watch back on, it´s still bulky, and will put a big bullseye on your back, you should have waited till we found grandpa-----------We may need the watch to find him, at least the aliens are all here----------. Suddenly a portal opens and Profesor Paradox apears before them-------Gwendolyn! Benjamin! I found you just in time, please come with me you are needded-----------------Gwen stands in a defensive posture and spits--------We are not going anywhere with you! Who are you? What do you want? Where´s grandpa Max?----------------Gwen wait! That portal! It´s a time portal, like the one Gwendolyn traveled around, he is a time traveler!------Right you are Benjamin! I know you are worried about your grandpa, but at the moment there are bigger problems that need your attention, please come with me-----------the cousins look at each other with uncertainty----------------Do not worry! Remember when you traveled last time, you returned almost to the exact time you left, it will be the same this time and you will find your grandpa, but right now you are needed elsewhen--------------the cousins look at each other and nod in agreement and they walk through the portal.</p><p>At the point in the timestream a portal opens and paradox walks in followed by Gwen and Ben who are surprised when they see their counterparts, they see some of them are 10 year olds, other about their same age and other older than them, but recognizing Gwendolyn and Ben 10K.</p><p>------Whatever you want with Ben and me must be big in order to have so many counterparts of us, so what is the big problem profesor?</p><p>------In your future Kevin Levin has become almost all powerfull, he must be stopped and we must prevent this future to pass, because Kevin will destroy other universes.</p><p>------Kevin has become that powerfull? Come on! I can defeat him easily!</p><p>------Not this time Benjamin, through a series of events Kevin is now more powerfull and insane enough to try and destroy reallity, and he can do it, that is why he must be stopped and this timeline not allowed to exist.</p><p>------What must we do then?</p><p>------Both of you not much, some of your counterparts will go to face Kevin and stop him, and other will stay here and cast a spell of sugestion so Gwen starts a relationship with Kevin.</p><p>Both in unyson------------WHAT!!!-----------You expect Gwen to be with that psycho? NEVER!--------------No! I refuse I love B...........somebody else!</p><p>-----Gwen speaks-------it´s all right we know you love Ben, some of the couples who are here are married to each other, others are boyfriend and girlfriend, and others are at the begining of the road, but we know where it´s going</p><p>Both Gwen and Ben look at each other they blush and grin nervously-------Well I was waiting a litle bit more time to ask Gwen out as to avoid conflict with our parents, but now the cat is out of the bag---------------How long were you going to wait? I almost thought that you were not interested---------------You know I am, and we both know that we must thread carefully, we don´t know how our parents are going to react-------------Sorry to interrupt but there is a threat that must be dealt with and I´m sorry Gwendolyn the way to prevent Kevin to become a monster is by him being in a relationship with you, he will choose the path of virtue more or less if you encourage him, otherwise...........--------so I must go to him and say I like you! let´s go out!--------------No! No! He will see right through, that is why you need a spell of sugestion so your sentiments are true and sincere wich will motivate him-------------And I am suposed to sit idly by? I will pound him till even Grey Matter will not be able to classify his organs!-------------Ben!-----------No! If this is a plot by Kevin so he can be with you? I do not acept it!---------the hoodded figure speaks----------------it is not a plot to hurt you, both of you; it is a desperate plan to prevent the destruction of a universe and other that would follow--------------Ben glares at the stranger but something inside him tells him to trust him and finally sighs-------------Is it that bad?--------------------Look at the window, this is your future.</p><p>Everybody looks at the window and watch as Kevin is laying waste to cities and goes killing inocent people, then they see it the Ben 10K tower, Ben and Gwendolyn taking their families inside the tower, they see their parents, grandpa Max, a boy with unruly brown hair wich Gwen hugs and kisses, the remaining plumbers and other family members Ben speaks-----------Rook, Grandpa get to the lower levels and protect yourselves, try and send a distress call; Gwen and I will do our best to stop Kevin, and it looks that it must be done permanently------------Ben No!-------------Grandpa You´ve seen what he has done, I doubt the null void can contain him, it must end here-------Max nods in agreement and enter the tower activating the door and defenses to maximun; Ben turns around and goes to Gwen and asks--------------Ready Dweeb?------Of course! And you Doofus?-----------Always! Let´s go! Both husband and wife put themselves at Kevin´s sides------------So the whore and her lap dog have decided to come and play! what took you so long?-------------Gwen and Ben glare at Kevin and he laughs maniacly-------------Of course! You got your family out of harm´s way! For all the good it will do. Behold!-------------Kevin points to the tower and then suddenly it begins to implode on itself untill the only thing left is a cube that is roughly a cubic yard in size, the crater in wich the cube floats is miles deep and the bottom can not be seen-------------HA! HA!HA! It is the entire structure, you really thought you could protect your friends and family? There they are! HA!HA!HA!-------Ben and Gwen are shocked and then Gwen shrieks and lunges towards Kevin------------You son of a bitch! I´ll make you wish you were never born!!------------You already did that you whore! I wished to be the first but somebody already beat me to it! Right Benjy?--------You drugged me! And Ben and I were already together!----------Gwen throws and uses mana constructs but Kevin evades them easily and destroys them without much effort-------------What´s wrong Slut? Am I moving to fast for you? Or maybe you are moving to slowly and with that you can not change into anodyte form-----------Kevin gets close to Gwen and from his hand a spike of Diamondhead comes forth and impales her-------------No Bitch, it will not go through you, it has penetrated and inside it has gone in diferent directions towards your vital organs and not so vital organs, of course you are wandering why am I not dead? I have slowed time for you, you will die slowly-----------And then he turns to Ben------------What´s the matter bestie can not hold your aliens? Each one lasts less than a second! I have acelerated the omnitrix, any alien you change to will consume its time in milliseconds, and not just your aliens, you look more grayer with each pasing second, look!----------------Ben sees his reflection on Diamonhead´s shards and watches himself rapidly aging and Gwen agonizing with the shard, he sees Gwen watching him and shedding tears, Gwen sees Ben and sees he is watching her and shedding tears, they look at each other till Ben falls to the ground a pile of bones and dust, Kevin smirks and turn towards Gwen and frows noting that she is dead. Kevin lets her go and she drops and falls on Ben´s bones----------------Pathetic! They both died at the same time! No doubt some will find the situation romantic, but for me I lost my pets What to do now?</p><p>Paradox turns to Gwen and Ben and tells them------------That is your future, we must prevent it!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Decisions and Consequences</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ben and Gwen watch their future and must decide the path that they will take and the others devise a plan to confront Kevin</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimar I do not own Ben 10 or any of its characthers.</p><p>I also wish to thank shadows59 and ericobard due to the reason I will use some elements of their work Litle Moments</p><p> </p><p>Everybody at the gathering was shocked: some were comenting at the power displayed by Kevin, others at his ruthlessness, it was the Gwen and Ben of the timeline who stated the obvious----------Kevin is going to kill us??!! He killed our parents? Our grandpa Max? Our family? Our friends?-------Gwen finally saying--------He killed our son? I WANT TO KILL HIM!!!!!-----untill she started crying inconsolably, Ben Hugged and tried to console her, but his eyes were watery. They stayed that way for some time. Finally they composed themselves and looked at Profesor Paradox and the Hoodded figure; Ben asked-----------Who are you? You act like we know you, but we have never seen you-----------Paradox answered-----------From my perspective we have met many times before, but at this point it is the first time, I call myself Profesor Paradox, some time in your future we will meet and learn of my origin; the other person is a Warrior of the timestream---------The Hoodded figure said-------------I prefer to consider myself a Knight of the timestream----------And the other.........Gwens and Bens?-----------They are you and Gwen, Ben! From other timelines that are similar to yours, some from the past, some from the present and others from your future, from your perspective of course------Gwen then asks----------Why so many? Is it because Kevin is too powerfull and more Gwens and Bens are needded?------------Partly Gwendolyn, my friend and I have been analyzing the best way to neutralize Kevin, and we have discovered there is only one way to prevent this, and we have already told you---------------NO! HE KILLED MY SON! HE KILLED BEN! He killed my family! Even if that is in the future I can never be with him!---------------That is the reason there are more Gwendolyns; they will cast a spell that will make it posible for you to be with him---------NO! I will not let myself be put under that spell!--------------I know Gwendolyn, you must be willing to acept the spell in order for it to work, the final decision will be yours.-----Ben intervines then-------------You think I will simply stand idly by? That I will let him be with Gwen? He killed my son! I will kill him before he gets the chance to do that!---------Benjamin calm down! I know you can not believe it, but due to the love of Gwendolyn and your friendship, Kevin Levin will reform and be a force for good and will help save the world, the galaxy and beyond, there will be some moments when it will be like he will revert to his old ways but both of you will steer him in the right direction, and he will be a force of good, roguish, but he will be in the side of the angels--------.</p><p>Gwen Summers then says-------------Is that true? Our Kevin has been given oportunities and has never taken them and when he has, it was part of a plot for his benefit.</p><p> </p><p>Gwendolyn mentioned-------------Our Kevin tricked and used his son to get out of the Null Void, Devlin was devastated but he helped us return him to the void, he now lives with us and is becoming a hero along with our son Kenny.</p><p>Ben 10K said--------He helped us sometimes, but there was always and angle; it is hard to believe that he would become a force for good. The other conterparts nodded in agreement.</p><p>The Hoodded figure then said-----------I know that from your personal experience you can not believe that Kevin can be reedemed, and of course Paradox does not reveal everything so mistrust is warranted and from some of your coments he has tried and manipulated you, but it has been done for the greater good; and Kevin is a hero in some timelines, he will be one in the timeline we want to create.-------.</p><p>The group went silent, for some reason, they trusted the Knight,but were still uneasy about their course of action.</p><p>One of the Gwendolyns turned to Gwen and spoke-----------We will not force you to be in a relationship with Kevin, if we have to fight and kill Kevin we will and we will travel to the diferent points in the timeline and avert the disasters that Kevin helped to save the world from, we have faced greater odds and thriumphed, we can do it again-----.</p><p>Gwen and Ben looked at each other, they held hands and intertwined their fingers and finally spoke-----------We need some time to discuss this--------Paradox then said-------Very well,look at that oval shape over here,it is a pocket of time, take all the time you need----------Ben and Gwen walked to the "pocket" and entered--------Gwendolyn started to say---------You are giv***********.</p><p>Gwen and Ben were amazed at the interior of the pocket, it looked enormeous, if empty, they looked at each other and embraced, crying one more time, once that was done they started kissing with desperation untill they decided to stop, Ben wished for a seat for Gwen and himself and from the floor a large seat apeared and they both sat, they were silent for some minutes and then Ben spoke----------I want to go and kill Kevin myself, I don't care what Paradox says, if we kill him in our time we can prevent the death of our family and son, we can-------No Ben, I sense they are telling the truth, Kevin will help save the world,maybe even the universe, and we are the ones who must guide him----------There must be another way! I don't want to lose you!-------------Gwen hugs Ben and starts caressing him---------------I know! I know! I don't want to lose you either! It hurts me more than I can say! Take away the pain Ben! Take away the pain!-------Gwen begins to kiss Ben on the lips,his neck, at first Ben stays motionless and then he begins to kiss back, caressing her breasts, her bottom and the rest of her, he starts to take her clothes off, she does the same with him, she makes a happy yelp when she touches and grabs his manhood, neither noticing that the chair transforms to a sofa and then to a bed, they continue kissing and the moans of plesaure continue, she gives oral sex, he does the same for her and then Ben penetrates Gwen and both of them climax at the same time, their breathing becomes slower and then they begin again, they repeat their dance 5 more times till finally they take a longer respite.</p><p>Gwen looks at Ben smiles and says---------I knew you would be my first time ever since you stole my first kiss on that New Year's party at your home, while we were in your bedroom----------You didn't put much of a fight, and we were in my bed; and we slept together, amazing that we did not get caught-----------I did put a fight!---------No! You got close to me, and I didn't squirm away! You were not expecting that!.-------------You could have agreed with me! A gentleman would have!------------I've never been a gentleman! Besides we both wanted it! The kiss....and this, both times we were our first times--------Gwen laughs and says--------Yes we were!--------Gwen continues to chuckle till finally a frow forms and says to Ben---------We were happy for a while, we must now make our decision---------------I prefer die fighting! I am afraid but not so much of dieing, but the fact that he kills you! Our son! Our family!---------------I know Ben, but if we do as we are asked they will not die; we can save everybody----------Not everybody----------------I know, I can not look at anything good about losing Kenny------------To save the universe we must sacrifice our son! That price is too high!----------------Yes it is! But either way we lose him, this way we will save the universe and others!--------------Ben looks at his bulky watch-------------The weight of this unbearable!-----------------There is no better person to carry it Ben! Don't you ever forget it! We knew there would be a price for the life we follow, deep down we knew we would pay wth our family,and we are doing it!-------------So, you will go through with it?--------------Our son's life and happiness for the universe and others? We must do it! Even if it tears us inside!------I know, it isn't easy, and I knew the decision was already made!-----------We needed our time alone together, for the last time-----------Gwen's eyes fill with water and she starts sobbing. Ben puts his arm on her shoulders mover her head to his chest and asks---------Are you sure we should do it?--------She nods, she rises her head and wipes away her tears----------Yes! We must do it! There's no other way!------ Ben gets up from the bed-----All right let's go!-----------Ben wait! you are naked!------------So what? I'm pretty sure everybody out there has seen me naked and you for that matter!---------There are kids out there! Not even teenagers! I don't want my 10 year old conterpants see you naked! And I will not let your 10 year counterpant see ME naked! Not untill he is more mature!---------I know! I wanted to see your old fire back!---------------Gwen rolls her eyes, and begins to dress herself--------Get your clothes on! We have been here a long time and the way they have been acting we have litlle time!------------They both dress themselves and go towards the "wall", Ben turns towards Gwen----Ready?---------Yes!--------I will always love you Gwen!----------Gwen turns to Ben smiling and with some tears of joy responds-------And I will always love you Ben! despite the spell I will be under!.---------they hold hands smile and walk out of the pocket.</p><p>Ing them time? We need to act and????????? So quickly? Well good!--------In the pocket of time, time passes normally, for us time stands still, they had plenty of time!-------So! What is your decision?</p><p>Gwen and Ben answer------We'll do it!.</p><p>The Hoodded figure spoke--------The spell will be used on the both of you,to forget what happened on the timeline and for you to make the decisions on your own--------On our own? That's rich! You have been telling me that I am the only one who can change Kevin! How is that my decision?----------You have decided to take the hard road, like I said before, the spell will not work if you are unwilling to do this, the spell will make you see Kevin as someone who can change and be better---------turning to Ben------And you will trust him with your life, even if at first there will be friction between you, but you will get along-------- I can hardly believe it! But for some reason I trust you; if you say it will happen then, it will happen!---------You better go with the sorcerress, they will ready the spell and cast it-----------.</p><p>Gwen walks towards her counterparts, feeling a litle uneasy on her pelvic area, another 15 year old Gwen walks towards her and asks------Are you OK?------Yes I just feel a litle queazy, like there is something draining my mana!--------the other Gwen concentrates her eyes turn blue and says-------You and Ben were busy! It's some residual tiredness along with some aprhension-----she casts a spell in a low voice and a concentration of mana seems to leave Gwen--------I feel better already! What spell was that? It is not like the other healing spells I use----------A spell you will learn some time in the future. Don't worry everything will work out fine-------.</p><p>Ben stays behind and another 15 year old Ben aproaches him and says---------Ben you need to take off your omnitrix! Otherwise the spell will not work, and that can not happen------But maybe--------No! If you know what must happen you may try to help it along and make the timeline happens like we just saw, sometimes when we are forewarned we take decisions that assure those events--------All right-----Ben takes the omnitrix off------I will take care of it; I will not take it away from you------------He begins to tinker with it, another Ben asks----------What are you doing?--------Activiting some functions that will be needded in order to better protect earth and the universe--------.</p><p>Profesor Paradox tells the Gwens----------Gwendolyns most of you will stay here and cast the spell,you too Ben or do you prefer Magus?-------I haven't decided yet-------the other will go to confront Kevin, Gwendolyn you will go to confront Kevin---------You do not trust me?----------You don't trust me! And there is some tension you need to release--------You are right. I will need some release------------Most of the Bens will go, along with Gwen 10, if you go right now you will be destroyed even if you attack him from diferent directions, so now you will see the artifact that will help you------.</p><p>The hoodded figure comes forth and shows the assembled heroes a device that looks like a metallic lire and begins to talk--------This device can take away any power, the only thing that you have to do is point it at your target and press the button,it will take away Kevin's powers, be carefull it can take your powers away too-----------I will take it and use it!------- Ben 10K says---------No! If Kevin sees it he will try and take it away, it will be better if one of the 15 year old Bens covers it with his jacket and then use it on Kevin while the other are attacking him and distracting him so you can take away his powers and neutralize him--------.</p><p>The sorcerress and Magus are reading the spell and preparing themselves to cast it, Paradox tell Ben Magus-----Be ready to cast your spell when you are told--------One of the Gwens speaks to Paradox-----------Even I don't understand this spell, Will it do what you say without harming her and him?-------------Yes it will! And you will see how it works so you see I am not trying to deceive you-----------the sorcerress turn to Gwen and form a circle.</p><p>The Bens prepare themselves,Ben 10K says to Paradox-----------Can you put us in diferent places so we can attack Kevin from diferent angles? We must get there attacking if we want to best him------------Of course! If you want you can change here so you can hit the ground running, just remember attack him from a distance,it will give you a better chance--------.</p><p>Most of the Bens change into diferents aliens, Gwen also, the sorcerress get ready and then a portal opens for each one and they step into them, they apear around Kevin and without saying any word start attacking him---------AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!What the fuck? More Bens? And more Gwens? I will have some fun-----Kevin had a sinister smirk; Ben 10K------Hit him hard!--------He changes into Way Big and discharges his rays on Kevin,the other Bens take the forms of other aliens, Gwen takes the form of a petrosappien and discharges diamondknives on Kevin, the sorcerresses throw mana constructs,many in the forms of knives; Kevin stumbles but does not fall--------Bitches I will have my way with all of you, even the kid! It will be fun! Gwen changes into cannonbolt,one of the Bens changes into Echo Echo, divides himself into many and blast ultrasounds from many angles, cannonbolt goes towards an empty building and smashes the lower walls wich topples towards Kevin burying him. The heroes survey their work-----Maybe he's done-----Ben still goes toward Kevin and prepares the artifact, when all of a sudden many Kevins apear behind every hero and hits them, the omnitrixes time out and the sorcerresses get paralized--------Benjy! Benjy! Benjy! Have you forgoten I have all of your aliens? And I know how to use them, maybe even better than you! And this device is suposed to take away my powers? Paradox should have known that I have telepathy! I humored you to see how far you would go, after you are somewhat diferent from my Ben, but still there are some diferences, where are the other Gwens? Not gonna say? Doesn't matter I will get the information soon, I will use this device on you so you can not attack me again and will have my fun with all of you, you are a little young but I will age you and take your virginity,like I should have-----------------You are a pig!----------Now! Now! Gwendolyn I will still do some things with you! No neeed to be jelous. But first I will take away your powers---------Kevin absorbs his dittos and walks some 30 feet away from the heroes--------alll right bestie, and "dear", prepare to be normal------Kevin points the device towards the group and presses the button; at first Kevin frows he sees nothing, and feels nothing until he sees a small white ball------That is the big weapon? A bubble? HA! HA! HA! HA! Pathetic! It's growing! Ha! I will burst it and AAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!! It disolved my hand! I will destroy it! Nothing! It's disolving me! No! not even the time egg can do anything! Gravity! Magnetism! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH********************---------The heroes watch as the white ball continues to grow and consumes everything it touches--------What is that?--------Nothing!---------Nothing?----------It's a ball of nothing! It's nullifying everthing it its path, we must get away from it!---------portals apear behind them and they jump into them, the pórtals close and Gwendolyn turns to Paradox-------You tricked us!-------Yes I knew Kevin would find a way to read your mind, I had to give you false information, so Kevin would destroy himself-------Why was so important that Kevin destroy himself?---------the hoodded figure explains-----The artifact tends to destroy its user, only a few beings can use without destroying themselves---------Why did you not bring one of them with you and destroy Kevin?-------Because the being is very powerfull and claims to be invencible,power incarnate,nothing is impossible to him, but he is a devourer of worlds, he would consume earth after destroying Kevin, it would not help us because he would be after worlds---------I guess it was necessary but I am not happy about it----------Sorry Gwendolyn But as you can see the null is growing and destroying the timeline, we must tend to our next phase----.</p><p>Gwen was surrounded by her counterparts who were casting the spell; Gwendolyn mentioned--------She is resisting! It may not work!------Yes it will! It's your turn Ben!-------Ben walks towards Gwen and begins casting the spell, Gwen smiles and says-----Ben!-----and all resistence fades, the casting ends and she seems like in a trance-------Is that suposed to happen?--------Yes! She will forget this event and follow her path; Ben it's your turn now!-------------Ben walks towards the circle and closes his eyes, the spell is cast and he looks in a trance----------The null has gone to the future and consumed it, and in the past he is nearing the point where you took them!------They are ready! Go towards the portal------One of the Bens gives the other the omnitrix, they pass the portal and apear on Bellwood and wake up from their trance Gwen speaks ----------Are you sure you want to put the watch again?------We need to find Grandpa Max!------------Over the timestream Gwendolyn asks ---------Will we ever know if we succedded?----------Paradox responds---------Let's see--------the group see as Ben puts on the omnitrix and it becomes smaller more like an earth watch and they see when Ben discovers new aliens, they see when they stop Kevin from selling some weapons,and how he begins to help them and how he defends Gwen, how they start to get closer, how the plumber presence on earth increases, how they fight the Highbreed invasion and win and save the Highbreed, how in an atempt to improve the omnitrix Kevin is changed into an amalgam of elements and giving him new abilities, how a Ben copy named Albedo gives the omnitrix to Vilgax and how Ben destroys the omnitrix and then gets the ultimatrix defeating Vilgax, Kevin returning to his human form, Ben in a relationship with a tennis player that ends, going against an osmossian that wants to rule the universe, and in the process of defeating him how Ben and Gwen learn that Kevin loses control if he absorbs energy and the quest to cure finally doing it and cementing his relationship with Gwen, how his identity is revealed to the world and him being a target from a ratings craving comentator, geting to know the founder of the Forever Knights and facing the beast and defeating it and then geting the omnitrix from Azmuth, next Gwen and Kevin leaving Bellwood so Gwen can go to college and Kevin going with her, Ben geting a new partner, discovering undertown and being in a relationship with Ester an alien girl, Gwen and Kevin going into adventures from time to time, geting to know Chrono Spanner, discovering how Kevin was used by a dark ops unit of the plumbers and finally defeating them and traping them in the null void, recreating the universe, and Spanner telling Ben that he will marry Kai Green, traveling through the timestream and multiverse and defeating Eon and Vilgax with other counterparts, facing some silly villains until finally facing Maltruant and defeating him at the begining of time, leting Skurd go, finally returning to Bellwood and then going on a trip to the universe along with Gwen,Kevin and Rook, after Ester breaking up with him; returning and starting a relationship with Kai and marrying her, sometime later they see Ben and Kai as parents of a boy named Ken, who gets an omnitrix, Ben takes it away and then Paradox gives him equipment to become Chrono Spanner, finally revealing his identity while they fight Maltruant traping him in a time loop.</p><p> </p><p>Paradox says-------It's done! Everything is as it should be!---------I am amazed that the spell worked,it is not like other love spells i've seen, and the fact that the love between Gwen and Ben was supressed---------------Because it is not a love spell! The spell increased the forgiveness trust and compassion in Gwen and Ben, and some feelings increased on Gwen,and their love was not supressed, in certain situations Gwen and Ben's love will manifest itself----------the group nods------------Well it's time you returned to your own timelines Ready?------Yes!-----Turning to Gwen 10 and Ben Magus--------you are the first to return! Thank you for your help and saving the timelines!-----------I just hope our Kevin does not become that dangerous, but if he does we'll be ready for him-------a portal opens and the kids return to their timeline----and now------Wait! We want to know something!-------Yes?---------Gwendolyn turns to the hoodded figure----------Are you Ben?-------the figure looks at her and responds------------I am not Ben!---------No! You are not! And yet you have many charactheristics of Ben, even some of his tells Who are you? What is your connection to Ben? And don't think that you will able to make me forget!------------The figure stays still till finally taking his hands to his hood and taking it off-----------------I am Ken Tennyson! Ben's son from the timeline we just witnessed-------------Ken looked like Ben 10K with more gray hair---------Ken, of course you look just like our son if only with a litle darker skin,but same hair, green eyes, and you helped Paradox------------------As Spanner I was the logical candidate to help him, I know quantum and temporal mechanics are a hassle but it was necessary to prevent the timeline from coming into being--------------And you helped again in making sure that your mother and father be together---------The most important thing was to get Aunt Gwen be with Kevin so he would not destroy the universe or the very least to not kill inocent people, my parents geting together was a bonus--------------------Gwen responded-------------Yes I guess it was, But can you answer a question?-----------Ken turns to her and raises his eyebrows----------------------Who is your mother?---------------Kai Green!--------No Your real Mother!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Author's notes if people can identify and deduce the other universes I took elements from you can coment on them.</p><p>,</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Revelations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The truth is finally known</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer I do not own Ben 10 or any of its characthers, and once more I wish to thank other authors for inspiration.</p><p> </p><p>                  Ken Tennyson answers-----------Kai Green is my real mother.</p><p> </p><p>                  Gwen then says---------------All right then Who is your biological mother? Because Kai is not her.</p><p> </p><p>                   Ken Tennyson makes no reply.</p><p> </p><p>                  Ben Tennyson asks--------------What do you mean? Kai is not his biological mother? How do you know? Gwen replys----------------Mendel. Gwendolyn nods------------------Yes, I knew I was not the only one to notice; Ken you know who your biological mother is, please answer, don't make us use a spell to learn the truth. Who is your Mother?</p><p> </p><p>                    Ken does not answer but it is obvious he is strugling to give an answer when suddenly someone speaks: I AM!</p><p> </p><p>                     Everybody turns towards the person who answered and see a 10 year old Gwen, Gwendolyn-------------------Of course, your mana is too controlled to be from a 10 year old counterpart, just like your Ben has too much mana, for someone who has an omnitrix, those are not your real forms, we know that, show us.</p><p> </p><p>                     Gwen and Ben look at each other and smile, they nod and then they begin to glow, their form gets bigger until they show themselves in their anodite forms----------Satisfied?-------------------Gwendolyn says------------------Yes, you have been using diferent forms all this time, at times as 10 year olds, others as 15 year olds, why do it?---------Because we had to oversee that everything was preserved in the timeline----------------So you are the future selves of the Gwen and Ben we cast the spell on! Why not do it yourselves?-----------Due to the fact that my mana could/would have been overturned, with the combination of all of you the spell held and the timeline preserved, and in order to not pressure you we made the forms to interact with you--------------So these are your real forms?--------------Yes, but we will make skins closer to our ages now-------------their bodies begin to lose their glow till they take human form, Gwen looks like Gwendolyn with graying temples and a more mature face,Ben looks like his Ben 10K conterparts but with some streaks of brown hair among his gray hair and beard-----------There! These are human forms------------------------So Ben has anodite powers?-----------------Yes I do, the omnitrix tended to suppress them at first, but when I changed into Ultimate Ben I tapped them and started to learn how to use my mana, so when I passed the omnitrix I could use my mana--------------Interesting story but it does not answer the big question, Why is Gwen Ken's mother? Did you have an afair?--------------------No! Nothing like that! You see due to her travels and investigations Kai suffered some accidents and was unable to have children, and both of us wanted children, so a surrogate mother was used, that's where Gwen came in------------And since Kevin and me were unable to have children due to our powers not being compatible I volunteered----------------And Kai and Kevin were OK with that?-------------Well Kai never learned who the surrogate was------------------and Kevin had to travel a lot during that period so I was able to hide my pregnancy from him and Kai--------------------And they never suspected?---------------If they did, they did not let it show-------------------------And I knew I had to be the doting aunt to Ken and was very happy with that------------I simply went for artifical inseminattion and nine months of pregnancy and delivery of Kenny, nothing salacious,only medical techniques--------------------</p><p> </p><p>                        Gwendolyn-------------But that's not the whole story is it? What are you not telling us?------------------------------We have said everything------------------No you haven't! There's more! What are you hiding?----------------Ben chuckles and turns to Gwen-----------------They are you Gwen!-------------------I know! I am too smart for my own good!------------Gwen rolls her eyes and finally she shows a glowing orb of mana, a small orb--------------What is it?-----------------Not what! Who!---------------What! Do you mean?-----------------Yes!----------- She turns to Ken and confirms it---------------------This is Ken! As you must have guessed Ben and I were......intimate in the time pocket and we concibed Ken---------------You knew the whole time?---------------No! With my magic I got Ken out of my womb and have kept him healthy and alive, but soon I will travel to the point when I go to the doctor for the insemination and implant or rather return Ken to my womb, and we all believed that the insemination had worked, it wasn't till recently that I learned I had to move my son throught time so he could be born-----------------But how did you know?--------------I passed instructions during the interaction with my younger self so I would know what to do when the time came.........time travel gives headaches!---------------------Ken-----------Yes it does! But I know it will work out----------------It would be wise to get the artifact and return it and for Gwendolyn to return you to her womb. A portal opens and Ken puts his hand in and pulls in the artifact then opens another and steps in, another portal opens and Gwen walks into it, both portals close and soon enough they open again with both Ken and Gwen returning, Ken reports----------------I returned the artifact, I doubt it was missed---------Gwen------------I implanted Ken on my younger self's womb and here's the result--------Mom!</p><p> </p><p>                       Gwen Summers asks-------------Ken when did you learn that Gwen was your mother?----------------I guess when I was studying Mendel it did plant some doubt, but I was in High School when I was visiting my "Aunt" Gwen, I read some incantations and they worked and then she walked in,I saw the surprise on her face and the pride on her eyes,that's when I knew! I was shocked and confused; I didn't want to talk to either of them, it was a dificult time, and I didn't want to tell mama Kai, in time my anger subsided and I talked with both of them and they told me the artificial insemination story, dad even took me to the clinic, and I believed it-------------------In our defense son, we also thought that was the entire story, during your travels you learned the truth and helped us to remember.</p><p> </p><p>                        Ben 10K makes the dificult question--------------Did you divorce your partners?-------------------No! Kevin died years ago, we were very happy for many years but I was a widow for some years----------------The same thing with me, Kai died of natural causes a few years ago, I was a widower when Gwen and I started or rather restarted our relationship, there are people that frow at us, but we both have more than a 100 years we really don't care what people think, and other worlds it is no big thing-------------More than a 100 years?------Anodites have a longer lifespan, we can now travel the universe like we wished so long ago.</p><p> </p><p>                        15 year old Ben asks his Gwen------------At what moment did you know that Kai was not Ken's mother?--------------------When I saw his eyes and confirmed that this Kai is like our Kai, no way she could be his mother Ben 10K says-----------------------so Paradox is the only one who knew what was going on--------------------Yes! But I could not tell all as to protect the timeline------------But you put Ken to work for you and help you in the deception-----------------------You must understand something, since Ken was concibed here in the timestream he has a natural ability to travel trought it,that is why he learned so quickly and became Chrono Spanner, so he would not cause too much damage to the timelines, I helped him and thaught him.</p><p> </p><p>                         15 year old Ben-----So we prevented Kevin from destroying the entire multiverse-------------------Paradox--Kevin could not destroy the entire multiverse, it's imposible----------Then why were we so pressured to stop him?------------------Ken--He would have destroyed many timelines, but the reason he could not destroy the multiverse it's because it's infinite, Kevin could destroy a million universes a second for a million years and that would not make a dent on infinity; but he could have destroyed your universes, he had to be stoped but the multiverse was safe, doesn't matter how many crises or secret wars happen, they can only destroy a portion of the multiverse, not all of it.</p><p> </p><p>                         15 year old Gwen-----------I am still worried about the relationship of Kevin and Gwen, he is very possesive how will he take not being the first with Gwen?--------------There's a spell in the book that can make one be a virgin again! I passed the information to my younger self so Kevin was not the wiser.---------------There is?---------Well at least on my book there is that spell, although in my younger days I could not find it, so don't waste your time------------Gwendolyn--You will find it someday, I have used whenever we go on a honeymoon to have that special feeling.---------------Too much information dear--------------with a mischivious grin--They must know some of the perks. One of the couples walks up to Ken and Paradox and ask------------So in our future we end up together and have one son Ken?-----------------Paradox--I can not tell you what will your destiny be. There are many posibilities from how many children you may have in some timelines you only have one, or 2 or maybe 3, sometimes a boy, sometimes a girl who can be named Summer or Maxine, sometimes they are a boy and a girl, sometimes 2 girls, or 2 boys; and sometimes you 2 do not end up together, sometimes with Kai, others Julie, even Rook or Kevin---------------Kevin? No way! Next you will tell me I end up with Charmcaster!---------------Well---------------I don't believe it!-----------In some timelines you are both related, and in some she ends up with Ben------------Gwen punches Ben on the arm--Hey-----Don't even think it!----------in others both of you share him------------WHAT!----------Hey! It's your idea then!--------------Some of your alternates have more....lustful relationships and there is always the ones where Ben has a harem--------Gwen glares at Ben----------------Do not worry Gwendolyn! I can tell you that is not your future! And there are always the dark timelines where one or both of you die, go insane and try to kill the other or beloved one of the other, or both become depraved criminals, murderers----------------What cheerry thoughts!---------Ah yes! Sorry Benjamin, you do not need to know more about other timelines, and it's time each one of you returned to their timeline, know you helped save timelines and helped form a stable timeline.</p><p> </p><p>                           Ben 10K and Gwendolyn ask Ken------Why did you become Chrono Spanner? Dad took away the omnitrix saying I was too impulsive and did take time to think of a plan-----------Your father said that? That's rich!---------------Probably did not have a dweeb who could help him and point things out!------------But Paradox allowed me to fight the good fight, and you did give me the omnitrix-----------------And you only do time travel and be hero?------------------No! I have a family,in fact my son Max has been hiding his relationship with his cousin Verdona, but I believe soon they will be out in the open------------Cousin Verdona?-----------Uncle Ken's grandaughter! They worry too much, they are second cousins not as taboo as your relationship wich was pretty silly to think about it.</p><p> </p><p>                             Paradox---------Well it is time for everybody to return to their time-------------several portals open and the diferent couples cross them to their homes-------------Ken asks-- Everything will be all right?-----------Take a look! Diferent windows open and they watch the diferent couples and all of them have a similar scene; Ben turns to Gwen and gives her his hand and with a twinkle in his eyes------------Come with me Dweeb and go into our future together------------------Gwen moves her hand towards Ben's grabs it and intertwines their fingers and with a grin and mirth in her eyes--------------With you Doofus? Always!</p><p> </p><p>                              And the Adventure continues</p><p> </p><p>So this is it, I hope you liked it, thanks for the kudos and leave coments</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>